Alistair Rokos
Background Alistair Graham Rokos is a contestant on The Strife and a podcaster on the popular gaming news website, GameRidge, as well as a gay advocate. Growing up, he was a huge anime geek and ended up writing many articles for different websites. He later became a podcaster for the same site as Fake Survivor contestant, Angie Reiss. On the site, he was best known for being the most open-minded, even discussing perspectives that he didn't agree with in detail, just for the sake of understanding it and helping others understand. Website CEO, Alessandra "Sandi" Breckenridge, gave the OK for him to keep his job and be on the roster, giving him many compliments towards Rokos for being a very respectful and admired staff member. Season 2 Alistair's personality gave him an advantage as his fellow castmates began to love him. He only got a vote from Lane in the first round as Lane saw him as an immediate threat but knew that he wouldn't leave first. He spoke about his most recent ex on Day 2 and how said ex tried to use him for his connections in the podcasting field. He would also, throughout his run, talk about his past with his bully of a sister and his friendships with his fellow podcasters and his experience in anime conventions. While he was on the verge of having a rivalry with David due to their fight and David challenging him on Day 7, they made up on Day 9. He and Mordecai both bonded immediately over their unique names and, as time went on, they both decided to head to the Finals together. According to his confessionals, his main objective was to throw challenges and not be seen as a threat, purposely keeping out of drama when he could, despite breaking that rule a couple of times, and trying to pin the target onto others. However, he is more fun-loving and hilarious than he is manipulative and sneaky. Near the end, he ended up sealing both Motoki and Talita's fates and secured himself in the finals. He managed to make it to the finale but was the third one out, placing third. Season 4 He would join the season, alongside Raquel, as Team Aliquel. Throughout his run, he would talk about his parents and how he hasn't spoken to his mom in 5 years, while his dad (Rodney Rokos) has always had his back. He would also mention his brother, Saxon Shore alumni, Reginald "Reggie" Rokos, and how his dad is a huge fan of older names, which is why he and his siblings (Reginald, Rodney "Rod" Jr., and Genevieve) were named that way. Despite Raquel causing problems for their team due to her scheming and arguing, he gave her support as "they are a team and they will go down as a team if need be", eventually aiding in schemes. This would, ultimately, become their downfall over more physically threatening teams. Alistair and Raquel would leave the season as friends. Category:Strife Contestant: Homosexual Category:Strife Contestant: Finalist